howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Unknown Dragons (Franchise)
Here we can Speculate what each dragon's name is. Jediknightanakin1114 (talk) 16:51, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Dragondude45 (talk) 17:07, January 11, 2014 (UTC)Why not take some pics of the dragon de from the trailer or from those posters. There are obviously alot of new dragons in them so you can zoom in on those new dragons and take a picture of them and put them on this page. I wish I could do it but I don't have the right system.Dragondude45 (talk) 17:07, January 11, 2014 (UTC) give me the link to the posters and ill do the job. no problem. Jediknightanakin1114 (talk) 23:06, January 11, 2014 (UTC) I was looking at the photo of the Bewilderbeast's "foot" and I thought I saw something that looked like an eye. What do you think? (2142)Gen.Reaper (talk) 03:41, January 30, 2014 (UTC) sorry for not responding earlier. thats not an eye. its just a claw. you might have been confused because of the angle. Jediknightanakin1114 (talk) 20:48, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Is this page still neccary? Most of the Dragon species, if not all, have been confirmed. If you look at the pictures, you can see Raincutters, Hobblegrunts and various types of Snafflefangs. So is this page realy still neccary? Megadracosaurus (talk) 12:28, June 8, 2014 (UTC) It is, because some dragons are still unknown like the dragon with a bonelike head.ThornadotheThunderdrum (talk) 18:42, June 27, 2014 (UTC) I agree, this page is no longer necessary. Rider ranger47 My HTTYD fanfics 15:23, September 20, 2014 (UTC) The thing is... Although the Raincutter, Snafflefang and Hobblegrunt have received names, these and practically all the dragons pictured on this page (from scenes of the nest of Valka's Bewilderbeast mostly) were designed using a modular system to mix and match different parts to create diverse crowds of dragons for big scenes. This process was described in the art book on a page that pictured the Hobblegrunt, Raincutter, Snafflefang and two other unnamed dragons. I don't know why the Snafflefang got a name, but the Hobblegrunt and Raincutter got names because the script called for it, as Valka referred to them directly. In light of this, I don't think the dragons that have yet received names ever will. I collectively refer to these as the "modular dragons". HOWEVER, I still think it would be worth having a page documenting the different combinations of parts, organized more neatly, perhaps with filler names (Modular Dragon A, etc). I'm guessing there's somewhere between five and a dozen, not including color variations of the same model. I'm a fan of some of these guys, especially the fat ones with the two big teeth in the lower jaw (who also come in a very prickly-backed, tall-nosed variety) ArtsyAlraune (talk) 01:48, June 23, 2014 (UTC) I agree, but I think we should treat them as hybrids. For example : This would be a snafflefang/raincutter hybrid. Whitelordwizard (talk) 09:38, August 28, 2014 (UTC) 5rthj.png Snafflefangimage.jpg Hiccup's map Does anyone noticed that hiccup's map shows a lot of new dragons like 'Bubblebock', 'Dounbace' and 'Dashwing'? Thorndrum (talk) 09:53, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Seriously? Megadracosaurus (talk) 16:22, July 25, 2014 (UTC) New dragons Once i saw that someone created some pages with the names `Windgnasher` and `Groundsplitter`.... my question is, how did he know that? Thorndrum (talk) 19:24, July 30, 2014 (UTC) 1. Search on Google for windgnasher. That's the way i think it is. So i create the page for temporary use. If the real name is confirmd, i delete the page. 2. Evernote knows, groundsplitter is a whispering death!!!!!! All the new dragons in HTTYD2 I just discovered not long ago that aside from the Stormcutter, the Rumblehorn, the Hotburple, the Bewilderbeast, the Scuttleclaw, and the Seashocker, there are 14 new dragon species. 7 of them have long neck and body, and 2 of these 7 long-necked dragons are the Hobblegrunt and the Raincutter. The other 7 have bulky body as well as front legs that are shorter than the back legs, and 1 of these 7 bulky dragons is the Snafflefang. NarendraMartosudarmo (talk) 19:26, August 28, 2014 Has anybody seen this dragon? Just wondering if anyone catched a glimpse of this dragon seeing how I couldn't manage to find it in the movie at all: um... this is the dragon that was "surprised" by hiccup's flame sword Thorndrum (talk) 07:30, September 20, 2014 (UTC) I don't hink that's the case, that dragon is listed on this page as dragon 2 and there are some differences with this design, specially in the chin and back. This dragon has a pointy chin whereas the dragon hiccup surprised has a more square chin. The back of that dragon also has zippleback like spines, not the pointy ones seen in this picture.Neilandio (talk) 22:51, September 20, 2014 (UTC) It's either that one or it's just a color variation of the smaller Red Death-like dragons.NarendraMartosudarmo (talk) 14:03, September 20, 2014 (UTC) It does seem a lot like those red death like dragons, the main difference is those dragons don't have the big fangs this one has.Neilandio (talk) 22:51, September 20, 2014 (UTC) Dragons from Hiccup map I have pictures from all the tiny doodles of dragons hiccup made in his map and I was wondering if it was okay if I added them here. Though they are not technicaly unknown, since almost all of them have names, it would be pointless to have a page for each dragon since all the information we have is a name and a small doodle.Neilandio (talk) 01:54, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Sailback and other dragon names discovered. Well those dragon names were revealed(including sailback). I guess that's what i revealed those dragon names. Where were they revealed? Can you give any photo or link to the source of these names?Neilandio (talk) 21:00, November 16, 2014 (UTC) Dragon 6 Dragon 6 is a female Hobblegrunt. http://s46.photobucket.com/user/wafflehouse0/media/sodhobblegrunts3_zps1574f843.png.html Gruff should not be used as an example for all Hobblegrunts; various Hobblegrunts were also seen in the background SaltedPopChips (talk) 00:03, December 11, 2014 (UTC)Saltedpopchips Dragon 5 Yes Dragon 5 is really a BlueDeath. Race to the edge I think that Boetuntif could be the Deathsong, Walt Ostx is the Catastrophic Quake and Fieoti is the Windstriker. Just compare them, they look very similar Thorndrum (talk) 06:18, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Sotole-taf.jpg Walt-ostx.jpg Fieoti.jpg Boetuntif.jpg Krill.jpg Swani-dyho.jpg Dragon 8 looks a little bit like a monstruositeit nightmare. Maybe iTS a stoker class too